SENIOR LEADERSHIP Stanton L. Gerson, MD, Director, Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) Dr. Gerson was named Director of the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center and Associate Dean for Oncology in September, 2004. Qualifications: Dr. Gerson was Program Leader for the Hematopoietic and Immune Cell Biology Program from 1992-2004, and Associate Director for Clinical Research from 1995-2004. He was promoted to tenured Professor in 1993, was named the Shiverick Professor for Hematological Oncology in 1997, and elected to the American Association of Physicians in 1997. Dr. Gerson became the Chief of the Division of Hematology-Oncology in 1995. Dr. Gerson has provided extensive service to the NIH peer review process, serving as ad hoc reviewer since 1989, on the Experimental Therapeutics study section from 1997-2002 (Chair from 2000-2002); the RAID program SAB from 2001-2005; Subcommittee D for the Program Projects study section (2004-); and the NCI external review for the NCI-RAID program in 2005 . He currently chairs the Early Detection Subcommittee for the NCI Cancer Center Directors Working Group chaired by John Mendelsohn, MD, to provide guidance to the NCI on the 2015 initiative. Dr. Gerson has published over 175 peer-reviewed papers, and co-edited 2 texts, Gene Therapy of Cancer (1999, 2002) and Clinical Hematology (2005). Dr. Gerson serves on the External Advisory Committees for the Fox Chase Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Kimmel Johns Hopkins Comprehensive Cancer Center, and the Iowa Comprehensive Cancer Center. He spends 50% of his time administering the Comprehensive Cancer Center, 35% effort on his research, 10% effort administering the Ireland Cancer Center, and 5% effort on patient care. Research Accomplishments: Dr. Gerson's research has focused on three related areas: stem cell biology, DNA repair, and drug development related to DNA repair as a target. He has been continuously funded by the NIH since 1984. Details of these activities are described in the Overview, section 6.7. Authority: As Director, Dr. Gerson has authority to approve and review membership including Senior and Program Leaders to the Case CCC. He can make primary appointments to the Center, and with Cancer Center resources, facilitate recruitments to many primary departments of Case School of Medicine and to Clinical Departments of University Hospitals of Cleveland. He has the responsibilities of a Department Chair at both Case School of Medicine and University Hospitals of Cleveland. He also actively participates in research administrative activities at Lerner Research Institute and Taussig Cancer Center by participating directly on their search committees, and through the Senior Leadership Committee of the Cancer Center, which includes the Associate Director for the Lerner Research Institute and the Associate Director for the Taussig Cancer Center, in setting the cancer research priorities of members and programs of the Cleveland Clinic. This is further defined in the joint institutional leadership letter. Dr. Gerson has fiscal and administrative authority over all Shared Resources of the Case CCC, 47,000 sq ft of research space in the Wolstein Building, shared resource space in the Biomedical Research Building and Sears Tower Building of the Case School of Medicine, research administrative space in the Wearn Building of University Hospitals of Cleveland, the clinical oncology space and services (medical, radiation and surgical) of University Hospitals of Cleveland and the Ireland Cancer Center sites of University Hospital Health System. In addition, Dr. Gerson serves on the Steering Committee of the Cleveland Clinical & Translational Science Award (CTSA) application submitted by Case and including the affiliated hospitals in March 2006. Dr. Gerson convenes the External and Internal Advisory Boards of the Case CCC and with their advice, makes decisions on Programs, Shared Resources and strategic planning for the Center.